


Not My Katsudon

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cyber Bullying, Drama, Feels, Friendship, M/M, Protective!Yurio, Social Media, Yurio Deals With Bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Some of Yurio's fans have been bullying Yuuri on Instagram. Yurio is not pleased.





	Not My Katsudon

**Author's Note:**

> -So I see Yurio as very defensive over the people he considered to be 'his'. Kind of like a cat in that aspect. Since he ended up changing quite a bit by the end of the show, I can assume that he matured a lot. He wouldn't let people insult Yuuri, especially when he considers Yuuri to be his competition. And I also think he might have had a tiny crush on Yuuri(whether on him or his skating, idk), so my Headcanon ran away from me a bit. Also, I like protective Yurio.
> 
> -Instagram posts and comments have a 2200 character limit. Yurio's is just a bit under that.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

 

* * *

"Hey, katsudon! Let's see who has the better Triple Axel!"

Yuri blinked twice when katsudon didn't respond to his daily challenge. Usually when he and the idiot walked in, Yuri would be right there, challenging him to a jump-off to prove who jumped an Axel the best. And Katsuki had yet to ignore a challenge proposed to him. It was fun, trying outdo the other. Especially since his entrances were usually better than Yuri's were, despite the fact that Yuri's execution was better half of the time. The winner was never the same and he liked it that helped keep him on his toes.

But this time, there was no response. For a second, he thought it was because Victor had to go to France for the week for something stupid he hadn't bothered learning about, but it wasn't his usual depressed silence. Not the moping kind of silence as he thought about the fact that his husband was not with him. Katsudon always pulled through with that, mostly because Yuri got him too riled up to think about anything else. This was different though and he didn't like it.

Mila placed a hand on his shoulder to stop what would have been the most epic screaming fit ever had he been given a chance to work himself up to it. He sent her a glare and found himself staring at her mobile phone's screen. "He's not having a good day," she said, handing it over. "Some of your fans had some less than pleasant things to say about him on his last post with Makka, so he's been a little sad lately."

His fans. The people who went around wearing cutesy kitten ears, drawing whiskers on their faces, meowing obscenely, and cheering his name at competitions. His fan were the ones causing _his_ katsudon problems? It was hard to believe in a way, but he pushed aside his doubts in order to look at whatever baba wanted him to see. After all, if she was stepping in, it had to be serious.

And it wasn't good.

* * *

 **Katsu_ki** Makka and I are home alone!  
Makka misses her daddy! **#comehome**  
 **#yourchildmissesyouvictor #fluff  
#loveandcuteness**

> _3,972 Likes_
> 
> **p+chulanont** Aw! I'm sure my hamsters all do the same  
>  when I'm gone! :3 It'll get better, Makka! **#hugs4makka**
> 
> **Kitten_Cutie23** Why did Victor open up his doors to this  
>  fool? Why the hell did Katsuki have to go all the way to  
> Russia? Is he that pathetic that he can't live without Victor?  
> My poor Yurachka has to deal with this stupidity all the time!
> 
> **iceicebb @Kitten_Cutie23** Victor is his coach, you dimwit.  
>  Do you want Victor to not train for the upcoming season?  
> Perhaps some sabo is what you're actually looking for?
> 
> **Dreamy-Angel** omg this idiot is so annoying y do ppl like  
>  him his fans are fucking reres
> 
> **Kitten_Cutie23**  @ **iceicebb** How was I supposed to know?
> 
> **Silly-Angel** It's just a fucking dog it's not like she can  
>  understand emotions or shit. Grow up.
> 
> **Rink_Around_The_Rosy** Poor Makka! I'm here with you!  
>  **#hugs4makka**
> 
> **Furious-Angel** When will this loser get off the web? He's  
>  never gonna be a thing so why bother? Let the better Yuri  
> have his rightful place, loser!
> 
> **iceicebb @Kitten_Cutie23** By using your damn head.  
>  Though I realize that it's a bit too hard for one of such  
> low intellect as yourself.
> 
> **69Kittens69** While I prefer cats, I can't ignore an animal in  
>  need! That poor thing! **#hugs4makka**
> 
> **Yuri_Is_Mine_nyaa** Victor probably left because he didn't  
>  want to be reminded of the fatty he's stuck sharing space  
> with. **#freevictorfromthisfool #piggy**
> 
> **369Damn_Yo_Fine #hugs4makka v-nikiforov** how could  
> you abandon the pupper!
> 
> **plisetsky_hoe** god he gained weight again he has no sence  
>  of self control hes so embarrasin to victr why does victor  
> stay with him?
> 
> **ice-and-kittens @plisetsky_hoe** ikr! I don't see why people  
>  like this dumbass. Boo hoo you didn't win no need to cry  
> about it. Get a back bone.
> 
> **v-nikiforov** NOOOOOOOO! MY POOR MAKKACHIN IS ALL  
>  SAD WITHOUT ME THERE WITH HER! MAKKA, YOUR DADDY  
> LOVES YOU! **#hugs4makka #ilikethistag  
>  #lovemyyuuritoo**
> 
> **Fuck_The_Losers** This loser won't quit ugh! Get off IG!
> 
> **We_Love_Yurachka!** According to our Yurachka, you're an  
>  idiot so do us a favor and leave him and his friends alone. You  
> aren't going to be staying around for much longer anyway.  
> They'll just toss you aside soon so start packing.
> 
> **Plisetsky-Is-My-God** Go fuck yourself piggy.
> 
> **mila_babi** What disappointing fans Yura has. Don't listen to  
>  them, Yuuri. I wonder what Yurachka would say if he saw such  
> comments?

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?" Yuri demanded, scrolling even further down the list and spotting what were no doubt fan accounts of him. All of course using a photo of him from either a competition or a magazine. Either way, they were all spouting shit about Katsuki Yuuri, and doing so apparently in defense of their idol. Which was not okay.

Shit about how the old man didn't want the katsudon anymore. Shit about how Yuuri wasn't wanted in Russia and he might as well just go back to his 'backwater town'. _His_ fans were doing that shit. _His_ fans were acting like assholes. And the fucking hypocrisy made it even worse! How often had Yuri posted about missing his darling Potya? How often did they kiss his ass and tell him it would be alright and that his cat understood that he had business to take care of?

Fucking hell, he was pissed.

He handed the mobile back and went to grab his own. There were some things he needed to do, and he needed a few days at the very least. "I'm taking care of this shit. Just give me some time and eventually they'll all regret it one way or another."

No one, no even his own fans, would get away with that shit. He couldn't make them apologize, but what he could do, was far worse.

Yes, he had a big mouth. Yes, he was unnecessarily harsh at times. Yes, he was rude most of the time. No, he wasn't doing anything out of malice or a direct hoping of hurting Katsuki Yuuri or anyone else. He wasn't fourteen anymore. He'd learned well enough. And if Yuri was to be taken to task for his actions once upon a time, then damn it all, his fans would be as well.

Besides, he stopped calling Yuuri a pig and a loser months and months ago. That was why he called him 'Katsudon' now. A play on his name and the fact that he loved katsudon. How could any other nickname fit him better?

* * *

 **yuri_plisetsky** I've got a fucking problem  & I'm pissed off.

You see the photo? This is of my bedroom. My cat Potya, whom  
I've had since I was seven, is sitting on my bed. See that  
rectangle thing that's taped to the wall? That's a poster of  
Yuuri Katsuki. I've had that damn poster since I was 12. I  
never told my friends about it because I have too much  
pride. But fuck it. It seems that some of my fans have decided  
that they have a right to attack my friends all because they  
have some misplaced sense of morality.

This is not ok. Yuuri is not someone to push around. Just  
cuz he's too damn nice to people, doesn't mean it's ok  
to bully him. This guy is the 2nd person in the world to land  
a 4F. I can't even do that. He currently holds the FS & Total  
World Records in the Senior Division. He won gold at PyeongChang.  
He's an Olympian for fucks sake. He's done far more with his life  
than many of you bullying fucks will ever get a chance to. & you  
think that I would condone the slandering of him? What kind  
of person do you think I am?

So if anyone is curious, the following people have been  
blacklisted because of how disgusting they are:

 **@Kitten_Cutie23** ~ Adelaide Johnson **  
** **@Dreamy-Angel** ~ Mary Jose **  
** **@Silly-Angel** ~ Roberto Jose **  
** **@Fierce-Angel** ~ William Jose **  
** **@Furious-Angel** ~ Malia Jose **  
** **@plisetsky_hoe** ~ Janet Maurice **  
** **@Yuri_Is_Mine_nyaa** ~ Bonnie Jackson **  
** **@ice-and-kittens** ~ Ramilda von Hausen **  
@Yura-My-Love** ~ Ollie Davies **  
** **@i-am-plisetsky-trash** ~ Elliot Freeman **  
** **@Fuck_The_Losers** ~ Harriet Lowe **  
** **@We_Love_Yurachka!** ~ Jane Jessiona and Adrina Lambert **  
** **@Plisetsky-Is-My-God** ~ Eric Stower

I now have all of your sns profiles(real and fan related) & will link all of   
them should your BS continue. I don't play games & I'm not nice to   
assholes. Since you thought it was so cool to put your BS online to try to  
drag someone down, everyone gets to see what kind of people you really  
are. The screencaps are coming and you can't hide.

My REAL fans don't try to hurt people, & since you don't seem to  
get it, Yuuri has Anxiety & Depression, & he still kicked my ass  
in the Olympics. I'm perfectly healthy & have never suffered any kind  
of trauma. So don't you dare tell me that my greatest competition is weak  
or incapable. I don't lose to incompetent skaters.

* * *

Finding himself wrapped in the katsudon's arms wasn't what he'd expected when he walked into the rink that morning, nor did he think he would be greeted with a round of applause from his rinkmates. Baba was grinning particularly wide and it was gross.

"Thank you, Yurio."

He scoffed and pulled away, trying to disentangle himself from the other's strong grip. "Whatever. Stop hugging me!"

The hugging did in no way cease. He would never admit to kind of liking it.

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER YOI FICS! ^-^


End file.
